Celle qui achetait une télé
by CarysIsis
Summary: je pense que le titre parle de lui même...Booth,décide d'acheter une télé à Brennan... Terminée
1. Chapter 1

Celle qui achetait une télé…

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis**___ http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr

**Forum Histoire d'encre pour publier les fics** : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr

_**Blog **_: http://isiscarys. : Juillet a Aout 2007

_**SAISON :** Saison 2 ( je pense, même si je ne l'ai pas vue) _

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, et humour. _

_**RESUME **: Le titre parle de lui-même, je crois non ? _

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà C'est ma toute première fic sur Bones, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait lol ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai choisi ce couple, car il me fait trop craquer ! et me parait évident ! autrement que dire, apport que cela va être très court par rapport a ce que je fait sur Stargate atlantis, ou Prison break.

A ma saranounette, mon petit crunch qui ma fais aimé cette série ! je t'adore tu est très importante pour moi est ce que tu t'en rend compte ? j'ai adoré c'est deux jours qu'on a passé ensemble ! c'était géniale ! je t'adore mon crunchi !

A mon lapinou, merci d'être la, de me réconforté, de m'écouté d'être si présente, je t'en serait éternelle reconnaissante ! je t'adore mon lapinou en sucre !

A malice, merci de nos longues conversation msn, merci a toi aussi d''etre aussi patiente, merci de corrigé toutes mes fics…

A hermione, merci pour tout… je pense que tu comprendra.

A piru, merci pour ces conseille…

Bonne Lecture à tous !!

Le bruit d'une clé, que l'on tourne dans une serrure, résonna dans la pièce, bientôt suivit par le grincement d'une porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le Docteur Tempérance Brennan… Celle-ci était vêtue d'un pantalon de toile Kaki, d'un débardeur gris et d'une chemise en lin de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Une sacoche, qui semblait avoir fait la guerre, était accrochée à son épaule droite… Ses cheveux en bataille dénotaient qu'elle ne les avait pas coiffés depuis longtemps et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Elle jeta négligemment ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, et fit glisser sa sacoche, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd…

Puis, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon…Arrivée dans celui-ci, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, en poussant un profond soupir… Tout ses muscles étaient endoloris…Il faut dire que la jeune femme ne s'était guère ménagée…Le Docteur Brennan avait passé une semaine à étudier le squelette de cette femme retrouvée dans une rivière…

Jusque là, rien d'anomal me direz vous…le fait est qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter cette planque avec Booth…il lui avait pourtant dit que cela serait dur…

Mais bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas écouté, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête…Elle n'était pas le Docteur Tempérance Brennan pour rien…Quelque fois, elle aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre…C'est ce qu'elle était en y repensant, puisque le nom de Tempérance Brennan n'existait pas…Elle non plus n'existait pas…

Bones secoua la tête, peu désireuse de se plonger de nouveau dans ses sombres pensées… Ce qu'elle avait besoin à cet instant, c'était d'un bon massage et d'un bon bain …Le visage de Booth s'imposa alors à son esprit, mais tempérance secoua de nouveau la tête…Là non plus, inutile qu'elle s'attarde là dessus…Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et la jeune Docteur savait combien, quand son esprit était fatigué, il se mettait à réfléchir beaucoup trop sur Booth…

Et dieu sait que la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur Booth ce soir. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer quelque chose qui devenait évident…Soupirant de nouveau, Tempérance se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…Elle en sortit une heure plus tard, une serviette autour d'elle, la mine moins fatiguée qu'à l'entrée…

Brennan se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine, et se mit à chauffer un grog bien chaud, pendant qu'elle allait allumer sa chaîne HIFI, où bientôt les premières notes des chants d'une tribu amazonienne emplirent le salon…

Elle se saisit d'un livre, puis partit récupérer son grog.

La jeune femme, son livre et sa tasse allèrent se poser sur le canapé…le marque page en tissu claire indiqua au Docteur Brennan où elle en était arrivé dans sa lecture…cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se trouver devant un bon livre…

Tempérance l'ouvrit et se mit à lire…Cependant, à peine ses yeux s'étaient ils posés sur les première lignes, qu'elles lui apparurent floues… essayant de résister tant bien que mal, les lettres ne formèrent plus que des petits points…le sommeil l'emporta bientôt…

Le chant des oiseaux résonnait dans la pièce et parvint aux oreilles de tempérance, de manière floue. Le tout était mêlé à une odeur de café. Une odeur de café ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le nez. Elle n'avait pas fait de café la veille pourtant… Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, laissant le temps à son regard de s'habituer à la luminosité…Mais…

Ce ne fut pas l'image de son plafond qu'elle fit apparaître devant ses yeux ce matin là…C'était une personne qu'elle ne connaissant que trop bien, et qui avait pris l'habitude de rentrer chez elle à l'improviste depuis quelque temps…Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce ne fut pas l'image de son plafond qu'elle vit apparaître devant ses yeux ce matin là…C'était une personne qu'elle ne connaissant que trop bien, et qui avait pris l'habitude de rentrer chez elle à l'improviste depuis quelque temps…Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien…

**Booth **___ (Avec un grand sourire) _– Bonjour Bones !

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, comme un diable jaillissant de sa boite, souhaitant mettre par ce fait, une distance raisonnable entre elle et le visage, certes très attirant de Booth…

**Brennan** : - Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

L'ex-ranger prit un ton désinvolte en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche et en prenant différentes voix, dont l'une d'entres d'elles se voulait être celle de Bones.

**Booth :** - Bonjours Booth, comment allez vous ? _(Voix normale)_ Moi très bien, même si j'ai eu quelques embouteillages pour venir _(Voix féminine)_ Oh, mon pauvre, vous souhaitez un café ? _(Voix normale)_ Mais volontiers…

**Brennan :** - Booth ! Aboya t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle était droite comme un I, les poings serrés, toujours une serviette autour d'elle, chose qu'elle semblait avoir oublié et une petite flamme de colère brulait au fond de ses yeux, ne la rendant que plus attirante…

**Brennan :** - Qu'est ce que voulez encore, cela fait une semaine que je vous supporte jour et nuit ! C'est tout simplement du harcèlement ! Finit-elle par un petit hochement de tête, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Sa détermination fit naitre un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du jeune homme…Il adorait la taquiner, à chaque fois elle réagissait au quart de tour…C'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle…Entre autre chose…Seely prit un air exagéré et secoua la tête, faussement désespéré…

**Booth : -** Bones, Bones, Bones… Vous recommencez. Je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on communique avec l'extérieur.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir.

**Brennan :** - Pour l'instant, le seul être que je vois ici qui viens de l'extérieur, c'est vous Booth, alors j'ai le droit de vous parler comme bon me semble.

**Booth :** _(soupirant)_ – Bones…

**Brennan **: _(agacée) _– Et cessez de m'appeler Bones !

Seyly sourit à la remarque.

**Booth : -** Depuis le temps vous devriez être habituée non ?

Brennan le regarda les yeux ronds, la colère, mêlée à la surprise de le voir là , de si bonne heure dans son salon, ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement…

**Brennan :** - Alors comme ça, je devrais m'y être habituée ? S'emporta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui, encrant son regard au sien, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, qui augmentait de façon anarchique de minutes en minutes. Elle était si près de Booth, qu'il suffisait à celui-ci de baisser les yeux, pour avoir une vue sur son décolleté…Chose qu'il allait faire, quand la voix de Brennan le ramena à la réalité.

**Brennan :** - Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui suis insociable _? (Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas)_ Je trouve que en ce moment, c'est vous qui ne savez pas communiquer.

Elle allait se retourner, quand Booth l'attrapa par le bras…c'est vrai que son arrivée chez elle était un peu…impromptue et improvisée et que… la jeune femme avait bien le droit d'être en colère, ainsi que de lui aboyer dessus…Quoi que... Ca, c'était une chose qu'elle faisait toujours…là n'était pas la question…le fait est que… qu'il n'était pas venu en ce jour chez elle, pour avoir de nouveau une joute verbale…Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça…

**Booth :** - Je suis désolé Tempérance…

Employer son prénom avait été une bonne chose car, Seely sentit la jeune femme se détendre…Elle resta un moment dos à lui, se demandant si elle allait le planter là, et partir, ou se retourner…Apres mûre réflexion, ce fut pour la seconde option qu'elle opta…s'il était là, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison…Brennan soupira, puis se tourna lentement vers Booth, pour lui faire face.

**Brennan :** _(croissant les bras, le regard noir)_ – Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une autre planque, car je vous préviens _(levant un doigt)_ je ne vous supporterai pas une semaine de plus !

Cette réplique fit soulever un sourcil à l'agent du FBI. Le supporter pendant une semaine ? Cela aurait été plutôt à lui de dire cela…c'est lui qui l'avait écouté pendant huit longs jours à parler de ces horribles cadavres et histoires de squelettes, et qui avait dû supporter son mauvais caractère…

Il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où ils s'étaient disputés…ils avaient arrêté de compter à 10…Bon, il n' y avait pas eu que des inconvénient en 8 jours…ils avaient eu quelques moments de rapprochements…Booth se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où tempérance avait fait tomber sa carapace et s'était confiée à lui…

Sur ses peurs…Il avait noté un progrès chez la jeune femme, car avant, jamais elle n'aurait parlé comme ça à cœur ouvert…A bien y réfléchir, lui non plus….quand il avait essayé de la réconforter, certes maladroitement, lui aussi avait exposé certaines de ces angoisses….

Choses plutôt inhabituelle chez lui…Lui qui ne se confiait jamais…Mais bizarrement, avec Brennan, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire…Qu'elle ne le jugerait pas …Certes, elle employait des mots maladroits pour le réconforter, mais qu'importe….Seule sa présence à ses cotés lui suffisait…Booth secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Brennan, qui toujours les bras croisés, tapotant à présent du pied sur le sol, signe évident de son agacement….

Un grand merci a ma doudou love, sans qui cette histoire n'aurez jamais ut être écrite, miciiiiiiiiii de tte cette inspiration que tu ma donné !

SaKaRtOnGrAv : alors avec bcp de retard voila la suite désolé encore, j'espere que cela te plaira !

Piruleta : kikou ma piru, j'espère que même au canada t pourra lire cete suite, et tu va avoir la réponse a ta questions.

jojo738 : voila la suite !

Ykyrya : mdr ces se que me disait aussi ma titesourie lol sinon le povre booth lol

Cris628 : voila la suite

MissA0805 : voila la suite

miss booth : voila la suite qui j'espéré te plaira


	3. Chapter 3

Seule sa présence à ses cotés lui suffisait…Booth secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Brennan, qui toujours les bras croisés, tapotant à présent du pied sur le sol, signe évident de son agacement…

_Seule sa présence à ses cotés lui suffisait…Booth secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Brennan, qui toujours les bras croisés, tapotant à présent du pied sur le sol, signe évident de son agacement…._

**Booth :** _(souriant devant son attitude) _– Non, pas d'autre planque ! La vie n'est pas faite que de travail Bones, il faut aussi savoir se détendre.

**Brennan :** _(protestant)_ – Je sais aussi me détendre !

**Booth :** - Hmmm… je n'en doute pas…

Il la contourna et se baissa pour attraper le livre qui gisait sur le sol. Après avoir lu le titre il lui lança un regard désespéré.

**Booth **: - Bones, ce n'est pas se détendre que de lire un livre intitulé « l'anthropologie à travers les âges »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui arracha l'œuvre des mains.

**Brennan :** - La façon dont je me détente ne vous regarde en rien ! Moi au moins, je m'instruis et je ne passe pas ma vie à jouer aux jeux vidéo !

**Booth **: - Je joue aux jeux vidéo avec mon fils !

Brennan le regarda l'air de dire « mais bien sûr » avant d'aller ranger son livre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**Brennan : **_**(**__toujours dos à lui)_ – Vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venu chez moi ?

**Booth :** - Pour vous apporter votre café matinal et voir si vous étiez d'attaque pour venir avec moi !

Venir avec lui ? Venir avec lui, si cela n'était pas pour le travail, pourquoi ?

Son visage se dépeint en quelques secondes…Pourvu que…Ce ne sois pas pour garder son fils…Brennan secoua la tête en grimaçant…

Non, impossible il savait au combien elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants…Après avoir soupiré bruyamment, la jeune anthropologue se retourna vers son interlocuteur, le sourcils interrogateur, attendant visiblement une explication à sa venue, avec une expression sur le visage qui signifiait « j'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien, sinon je vous mets à la porte illico ».

L' Ex ranger n'en fit pas de cas, commençant à avoir l'habitude et prit la parole.

**Booth :** - Et bien…je venais vous chercher pour que l'on aille acheter une télé ! Dit-il, en haussant les sourcils, attendant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il vit le visage de la jeune femme se contracter et il pouvait aisément, avec un peu d'imagination, voir l'aura de colère qui l'entourait ; ainsi que de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles….Son regard lançait des éclairs…

A l'entente de ces mots, la respiration de Tempérance avait augmenté considérablement. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'elle essaye de garder son calme, c'était perdu d'avance…Elle le savait…Comme ça, il venait la déranger pour…acheter…une chose aussi…Futile que ça ! Elle devait avoir mal compris…Il ne pouvait pas venir pour lui faire acheter une télé ! Elle, réfractaire à toutes ces…argggh, il lui faisait en perdre son latin…

**Brennan **: - Vous venez me déranger à cette heure pour une télé !

**Booth **: _(le plus sérieusement du monde)_ – J'ai apporté le café quand même !

Brennan le regarda complètement ahurie. Booth lui parlait du café qu'il avait apporté, alors qu'il était, elle jeta un regard en coin à l'horloge, 7hoo du matin, et qu'elle était encore en serviette éponge ! Mon dieu…mais c'est vrai…Elle était quasiment nue devant….Son collègue pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments...Contradictoires, mais des sentiments quand même…

Instinctivement, elle protégea son corps de ses bras, ce qui était parfaitement inutile, puis, la gêne éprouvée se transforma bien rapidement de nouveau en un agacement et un énervement prononcés…ce n'était pas à elle d'être gênée, c'était à lui ! C'était lui qui n'avait pas qu'à venir chez elle à cette heure !

**Brennan :** _(d'une voix déterminée)_ – Vous venez chez moi, alors que je suis à moitié nue, tout ça pour me faire acheter une télé, si je comprends bien ? dit-elle en croissant les bras ! Vous vous rendez compte que je suis encore en serviette et donc pas habillée ?

A ces mots, Booth, qui était parfaitement au courant de sa tenue, la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de lancer une phrase, dont il était sûr que Bones réagirait au quart de tour.

**Booth :** - Si vous croyiez que je passe mon temps à regarder comment vous êtes habillée !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien à dire tant la colère qui s'insinuait dans ses veines était grande. C'était quoi cette réponse…Il ne regardait pas comment elle était habillée ? Cela voulait dire quoi ? Qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Que monsieur l'agent du FBI préférait une belle blonde super pulpeuse au décolleté plongeant ? Ah les hommes, tous les même pensa-t-elle…

A moins que… c'était par ce qu'il l'imaginait nue… Brennan grimaça à cette pensée. Comme si Booth l'avait déjà imaginée ainsi…Quoique…Cela était scientifiquement prouvé que les hommes s'imaginait au moins 5 fois par jours sa femme, ou sa collègue nue…Alors Booth n'en faisait certainement pas exception…dans les deux cas, cela restait un pervers !

**Brennan : -** Dans ces conditions, monsieur le pervers, je peux très bien sortir comme ça selon vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Visiblement, il restait stoïque, donc elle continua.

**Brennan :** - Mais…comme j'ai de la dignité, et que je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de penser plus au sexe que ne le pense déjà un homme…

**Booth :** _(protestant) -_ Hey !

**Brennan :** - Je vais aller m'habiller, et quand _(faisant un geste de la main)_ je vais ressortir de cette chambre, je ne veux plus vous voir, compris ?

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, le laissant au milieu du salon.

**Booth :** - Hey ! Votre café ?

**Brennan **: _(de sa chambre)_ – Buvez le et étouffez vous avec le Goblet !

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, puis haussa les épaules d'air nonchalant, avant de boire le breuvage encore fumant…

Je tiens a m'excusé du retard de cette fics, mais je n'avais plus ordi pendant 2 mois, vue qu'il ma planté, et je dois bien avoue que je l'avais oublié désolé lol

candyju : j'espere que cette suite un peu tardif te plaira toujours autant !

schtiteco : alors voila la suite, avec beaucoup de retard je dois avoué, je te promet que la suite sera plus rapide !

fanfantasy07 : Merci, j'espere que cette suite te plaira !

Rafikis : C'est quoi dans ordre tes couples préfére ? lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira bisous !

Site de fanfiction : histoiredencre./


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

_Coucou, _

_Voila, avec un peu de retard ce nouveau, chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Dites moi ceux que vous en pensez !_

_Haruka : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, cela plante toujours au mauvais moment ! Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. _

_miminedu19 : Merci, voila la suite ! _

_Rafikis : C'est vraie ?? ahh je suis happy que cela te plaisent, vraiment, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de tempérance, et je suis contente que tu me dise cela ! Oui, mais enfaîte, j'ai commencé cette os, au milieu de la saison 1 alors que la saison 2 n'était pas encore tournée ces pour sa lol mais autant la finir non ? _

_Candyju : Merci, voila la suite,qui j'espère te plaira ! _

_fanfantasy07 : Cela te plait ? j'en suis happy ! Voila donc la suite. _

_Mbrennan : Merci beaucoup, voila donc la suite. Dit moi si tu aime toujours autant ! _

_Ptitebones : Merci, voila la suite ! _

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ce fut ½ heures plus tard que Tempérance réapparut. Elle grimaça à la vue de l'agent du FBI ! Ne lui avait-elle pas dit de partir ? Il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête évidemment, comme toujours… Et bien, dans ces conditions, elle aussi allait en faire n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, la jeune femme passa devant Seeley et commença à ranger son sac. Ceci eut pour effet de faire lever Booth du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

**Booth :** - Ah Vous êtes prête ? _(Se frottant les mains)_ on va enfin pouvoir y aller !

Mais Brennan ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou ne voulait pas l'entendre, plus exactement. Elle continuait à préparer son sac, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit.

**Booth :** - Allez Bones, pas besoin de tous ça _(faisant un geste de la main)_ Venez, on va juste acheter une télé ! On ne va pas à l'institut.

Là encore, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

**Booth** : - Bones… (_Haussant les sourcils)_ Tempérance… _(Soupirant)_ Vous savez que c'est puéril comme attitude ! Même mon fils ne s'abaisse pas à ça !

La jeune anthropologue ferma son sac et prit ses clés en main, avant de se retourner.

**Brennan :** - Vous savez, c'est le plus gêné des deux qui part ! En l'occurrence, il me semble que c'est vous. !

Booth fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait.

**Booth :** - Non _(levant un doigt) _rectification, en l'occurrence, celle qui est la plus gênée c'est vous ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie rouspété dès que je me suis levé !

Ses dires eurent pour effet d'énerver la jeune femme.

**Brennan :** - Attendez, c'est normal que je sois en colère ! La première chose que je vois en me réveillant c'est vous !

**Booth :** - Dites que je suis repoussant !

**Brennan :** - Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Non, elle ne l'avait pas dit, car il était loin d'être repoussant, bien au contraire…Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette pensée de son esprit…

**Booth** : _(amusé)_ – Cela voudrait dire que vous me trouvez attirant ?

**Brennan :** - Booth ! Aboya-t-elle.

**Booth **: _(levant les mains)_ – Ok, j'ai rien dit ! Mais vous m'avez promis de venir avec moi acheter votre télé !

Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne le trouvait pas attirant… Cette pensée amena un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Son vis-à-vis, le regardait depuis quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds, comme des balles de ping pong. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Sa télé ? Et puis quoi encore, ce n'était pas elle, qui était venue chez lui le lever à l'aube, pour acheter une télé ! C'était son idée !

**Brennan **: _(mettant les mains sur ses hanches) – _Ma télé ? Ma télé ? Vous voulez plutôt dire votre télé ! S'écria-t-elle.

**Booth :** _(avec un sourire)_ Oh non, votre télé ! Moi j'en ai déjà une je vous ferais remarqué !

Tempérance le regarda en plissant les yeux en pinçant les lèvres.

**Brennan :** - C'est votre idée, donc c'est votre télé !

**Booth :** - Non, la votre !

**Brennan : **- Non la votre !

**Booth :** - La votre ! _(Soupirant agacé)_ puis, on va la chercher cette télé ?

Mais Tempérance campa sur ces deux pieds, croisant les bras, et regarda Seeley avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

**Brennan** : - Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour venir chercher cette télé avec vous ?

**Booth **: - Et bien… J'en ai plusieurs…Mais, vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours préféré agir, plutôt que de perdre du temps à discuter…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'avança vers la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se plaça dans son dos et commença à la pousser vers la sortie, sous les protestations de celle-ci.

**Brennan :** - Hey ! Mais ! Qu'est ce que vous faites Booth !

**Booth : -** Puisque vous n'êtes pas décidée à venir, j'emploie la manière forte ! Dit-il en continuant à la pousser.

**Brennan : **_(__s'agitant)_ – Mais stop ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

**Booth :** - Vous m'avez demandé des raisons et bien… la première est que vous serez moins perdue quand vos collègues, les fouines feront référence à des films ! Vous serez plus en contact avec la réalité !

**Brennan : -** Je suis déjà en contact avec la réalité !

Seeley stoppa, ce qui permit à Brennan de se retourner. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était déjà dehors.

**Booth :** - Avec votre réalité Tempérance ! La moitié du temps, la seul compagnie que vous ayez est vos OS !

Cette remarque eut pour effet de blesser la jeune femme. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ne put empêcher la tristesse de marquer son visage. C'est donc tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Qu'elle était qu'une associable ? Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, bien sûr son travail était sa vie… mais tout de même…Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, quand il vit l'éclat de tristesse passer dans ses yeux bleu.

**Booth :** - Je suis désolé. Souffla t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous _(se grattant la tête)_ enfin, vous…Blesser… _(Tentant un peu d'humour)_ Dites-vous que comme ça, je serais plus souvent chez vous !

**Brennan : -** Comme si vous ne passiez déjà pas assez comme sa !

Ce n'est pas comme si cela la dérangeait, mais la jeune femme préférait mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer. Les mots de l'agent du FBI, semblaient, cependant avoir porté leur fruits…c'est vrai qu'avant, quand elle avait la tété, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de la regarder une heure ou deux, quand elle avait le temps… Puis, après tout…Elle pouvait aller avec Booth, sans rien acheter !

**Brennan :** - De toute façon, je n'aurais pas la paix tant que je ne serais pas venue ?

**Booth** : -Exactement !

**Brennan** : - D'accord, je viens !

**Booth** : Yes ! dit-il en brandissant le poing.

Il se ressaisit bien vite, puis alla ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme.

**Booth : -** Madame ?

Elle se contenta de sourire. Une fois fait, il fit le tour de la voiture et prit place du coté conducteur.

**Booth : -** oh, j'oubliais de vous dire. Il faut que je passe chercher mon fils Parker à son match de Basket !

Les protestations de Brennan furent couvertes par le bruit du moteur que Booth venait de démarrer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kikou a tous !!!_

_Ola, vous allez surement vous dire une revenante lol on peut voir les choses ainsi c'est vraie ! Je ne voulais pas continuer à publier cette fics tant qu'elle n'était pas finie, entre autre finie d'être tapé ! Ce qui est chose faites ! Donc maintenant les deux dernières suites viendront plus vite ! _

_Pour heure, voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira, un petit com ? _

_Bonne lecture _

_fanfantasy07 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_rififi () : Mdr oui j'imagine bien la tête de Brennan s'il lui avait annoncée cela avant lol en tout cas voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant ! _

_Renardhun : Des fautes ? Dans la fics ou le résumée ? _

_MissA0805 : Non ne inquiète pas voila la suite il suffisait de demandée ^^_

_Rafi : Je crois que tu m'avais mis un com, mais je le trouve plus snif_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

**Booth :** - Bon, on prend celle-ci ! Déclara l'ex-ranger sans somation.

**Brennan :** - Hey ! Protesta t- elle, c'est ma télé qu'on est entrain de choisir ou bien la votre ?

Booth prit l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

**Booth **: -Etant donné que ça fait _(regardant sa montre)_ 2h que vous êtes devant ce rayon, et que c'est moi qui ait eu cette idée, je vais faire comme si c'était ma télé !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait la tirer de chez elle pour lui faire acheter une télé, et maintenant il voulait la choisir pour elle ? Il était tout simplement hors de questions !

**Brennan :** - C'est ma télé, c'est à moi de la choisir !

**Booth :** _(malicieusement)-_ Votre télé hein ? Je croyais que vous n'en vouliez pas !

**Brennan :** - Et bien puisque je suis là, si !

A présent qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, elle pouvait bien se laisser tenter. De plus, Angela l'aurait tuée si elle savait qu'elle était ressortie sans rien acheter ! Elle s'était faite piégée.

**Booth : -** Dans ces conditions dépêchez-vous !

**Brennan **: - Vous vous ennuyez ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Booth se redressa a se propos.

**Booth :** - Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Dit-il avec une désinvolture. Par contre Parker lui commence sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Tempérance se retourna pour voir arriver le petit garçon en courant, deux cartouches de jeux vidéo en main. Elle haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, fière d'elle. Seeley grimaça. Il avait horreur de se faire prendre à son propre piège. C'était récurent avec Brennan, il devait trouver une parade assez vite. Apres lui avoir adressé un regard noir, il s'accroupit pour réceptionner son fils.

**Booth **: _(se redressant)_ – Ola terreur, où cours-tu ainsi ?

**Parker :** - Dis papa, je peux avoir ces deux jeux ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'agent du FBI parut quelque peu embarrassé par la réponse qu'il devait fournir.

**Bones : **- Vous avez perdue votre langue ?

**Booth : -** Oh ça va ! _(désignant le rayon de la tête)_ Choisissez donc votre télé !

L'anthropologue leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, avant de retourner à son choix cornélien.

**Parker** : - Alors papa ?

**Booth **: - Heu… _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ Qu'est ce que t'a dit ta mère à propos des jeux vidéos ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

**Parker :** - Je sais plus ! Mais c'est pour chez toi de toute façon !

**Booth : -** Tout le monde a réponse à tout c'est pas possible !

**Parker **: - Quoi ?

**Booth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non rien ! Ok je les prends, je vérifie juste la tranche d'âge.

**Parker :** - J'ai hâte de jouer avec ! Dit-il tout sourire.

**Booth :** _(haussant un sourcil_) – Oh, vu la vitesse avec laquelle Bones choisit sa télé, on a le temps d'être transformés en squelette ! _(levant un doigt)_ Quoi que là, tu peux être sûr qu'elle nous prêterait plus attention !

Tempérance lui jeta un regard noir. Parker fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles de son papa, avant de descendre des bras de celui-ci, et de se diriger vers Bones. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la regarda un long moment, avant de tirer sur sa manche. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait d'une façon plus que cavalière.

Elle baissa les yeux et fut étonnée de voir Parker, une mine perplexe sur le visage. Une pointe d'anxiété naissait dans son être à la vue du petit garçon. Donnez-lui un squelette, elle pouvait dire son âge, sa vie, ses jeux, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, c'était une autre paire de manches ! Tempérance inspira doucement, avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

**Bones** : - Oui Parker ?

**Parker **: - pourquoi t'as du mal à choisir ta télé ?

Pourquoi, voilà une question qui était intéressante à croire qu'au final, les enfants posaient des questions plus intéressantes que les adultes.

**Bones : -** Et bien pour satisfaire ta curiosité, je trouve que la télé est un phénomène de société, fait dans et par une société de consommation et matérialiste ! Qui ne pense qu'à son profit ! La télé, soit disant, sociabilise les gens, alors que c'est totalement faux !! Avant les gens ne restaient pas enfermés chez eux, ils pouvaient discuter, mais maintenant, avec cet…

**Booth :** - Hey, hey, hey !! Intervient Seeley, resté jusque-là silencieux. Ne détruisez pas les rêves de mon fils.

**Bones :** - Il apprendra tôt ou tard que ces attentes envers cette société seront loin d'être satisfaites.

**Booth :** - Bah, le plus tard possible voulez-vous !

Tempérance soupira en haussant les épaules.

**Bones :** - Comme vous le souhaitez !

Elle allait retourner à sa contemplation et son choix cornélien, quand la voix de Parker la sortie de ses pensées.

**Parker :** - Tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ?

La jeune femme réfléchit l'espace d'une micro seconde.

**Bones **: - oui je veux bien.

Quoi ? Elle acceptait l'aide de son fils mais refusait le sien ! C'était le monde à l' envers !

**Booth : **_**(**__d'une voix de petit garçon)_ – Et moi alors, je devais vous aider à choisir votre télé !

**Brenan :** - Vous n'avez qu'à choisir les dvd, j'ai plus confiance dans le choix de Parker.

**Booth :** - Quoi ? s'exclama l'ex-ranger.

Mais Brenan ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était retournée dans sa conversation avec Parker. Seeley se renfrogna, et après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, il tourna les talons et fila aux rayons dvd.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kikou tout le monde les gens !!_

_Je suis impardonnable, ma fics est terminé, et je ne la publie pas ! Je dois avouer qu'avec la reprise de la fac, je suis un peu éparpillé ^^ Mais là c'est les vacances donc autant profiter pour remettre un peu à jours mes fics ! Sinon vous allez me tuer mdr Mais assez parler place à la lecture !!_

_julie () : Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que la façon dont j'amener Parker soit un peu trop… Brusque ! Ahh, que veux tu c'est Booth lol Non inquiète, je finie toujours ce que j'ai commencé ! Même si cela demande du temps, surtout pour vous lecteur lol en tout cas j'espère que cet minie suite te plaira !_

_Rafikis : Merci ma Rafi !!! Calinnnn hey oui Parker et le digne fils de son papa mdr_

_fanfantasy07 : Ce qui veut dire que tu as aimé ? lol_

_Nelly () : Merci, j'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiasme pour cette suite, qui j'avoue c'est fait attendre !_

_BonesficsTV () : mdr merci, que veux tu, les Booth succombent toujours à Bones !_

_elena () : Il suffisait de demander ^^_

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressé sur un forum de fanfiction sur twilight l'adresse et dans mon profil !_

_Bonne Lecture !!!_

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Brennan **: - Vous avez pris tous ça ? S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant le tas de dvd qui débordait du panier.

L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna à demi se demandant qui avait bien pu oser l'interrompre dans son choix.

**Booth :** - Ah Bones ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez réussi à trouver votre télé ?

Parker s'avança vers son père fier de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Parker :** - Ouais, le Docteur Bones, a même dit que bah… _( le petit garçon se mordit la lèvres dans une profonde réflexion, avant d'écarquiller les yeux)_ ah oui un spécialiste de télévision !

Booth sourit devant le défaut de prononciation de son fils.

**Booth :** - Spécialiste mon cœur.

Mais le petit garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était partie vers les dvd de dessins animés. Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres de Booth. Il était heureux, le simple fait de voir Parker sourire le remplissait de joie. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Tempérance.

**Brennan **: - Vous êtes fou d'avoir acheté tout ça ! C'est quoi _coup de foudre à Nothing Hill_, et _le jour d'après _? Dit-elle, les dvd en main, le regard interrogateur.

L'ex-ranger leva un doigt, avant de s'approcher d'elle, et de lui retirer les dvd des mains.

**Brennan :** - Hey ! Protesta-t-elle !

**Booth :** _(bougeant son doigt)_ – Non, non no, vous ne saurez rien du tout ! Sachez juste que chacune de vos fouines a décidé de vous payer quelque chose !

L'anthropologue lui jeta un regard suspicieux, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'un de ses collègues ait pu payer des dvd.

**Booth **_**:**__ (levant les mains)_ – Ne me regardez pas comme ça je n'y suis pour rien !

Elle plissa les yeux en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

**Brennan :** - Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous avez du les menacer !

**Booth **: Jamais de la vie ! Chacun s'est proposé spontanément ! Angela a financé les dvd romantique, Camille les dramatique et comique, Zack les films d'horreur, Jack les films d'espionnage, et moi ceux d'aventure et les films indépendants ! Plus mon film préféré !

**Brennan :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Votre film préféré ?

**Booth :** - Oui !

**Brennan **: - Qui est ?

**Booth **_: (avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Surprise !

Pourquoi, quand il disait ça, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'attendre au pire ? Elle grimaça à cette pensée, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

**Booth : -** Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça Tempérance ! Dit-il, le regard malicieux, qui devient bien vite intense de minute en minute.

**Brennan :** - Je n'en ai pas l'intention, vous devriez faire attention à Parker par contre ! Répondit-elle amusée.

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se retourner et de voir que son fils avait entrepris de grimper les rayonnages pour attraper un dvd ! Le visage de Booth se décomposa un instant, avant qu'il ne se précipite sur son fils, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Tempérance.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voila, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée et suivie !_

_Pour ce qui est de la fin, je suis désolée, si elle vous semble précipitée, mais j'avais déjà cette fin en tête avant même de commencer la fic ! Pour ce qui est du film préféré de Booth, je sais que ce n'est pas sa, mais ça collait bien avec la fin alors ^^_

_Un petit com ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_fanfantasy07 : lol en tant Addict, j'espère que tu appréciera cette modeste et petite suite et fin. Dis moi se que tu en penses._

_Annnabeilles : hey, salut ! Que deviens-tu ? Et tes fics ? sa avance ? Merci. J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira. _

_BonesficsTV () : lol oui très gâtée ^^ Je veux bien Booth en cadeaux lol_

_celina30 : Merci, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. _

_Alice Loves Rock Music : Et voila, maintenant tu le sais. Je sais que cela ne dois pas être ça mais bon lol Tu voyais quels films ? _

_adele () : Merci ^^_

_fabi4410 : Au bout d'un an voila la suite et la fin ^^_

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Tu ne serais pas fan d orgueil et préjugés par hasard ? ^^ sinon merci, suite et fin sans Parker ^^_

_Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF : Voila une petite suite qui j'espère te plaira ^^_

_Voila, si vous aimez les fanfiction, je tiens un forum sur ce thème. Le nom est histoire d'encre. Si vous êtes intéressez regarder dans mon profil. _

OoOo

**Brennan :** Je n'en reviens pas ! Dit-elle, en se recalant dans le canapé, tout en maintenant contre elle la corbeille de pop corn.

Booth lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de prendre un air faussement offusqué.

**Booth **: - Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Tempérance réprima un rire.

**Brennan :** - Avouez quand même que… _(Elle hésita un instant)_ _« Bodyguard_ » en film préféré ce n'est pas idéal pour un agent du FBI.

**Booth :** - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné, les agents du FBI devraient avoir un film précis ?

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, semblant le sonder du regard.

**Brennan : -** Je ne sais pas…peut-être oui…

Il prit une mine renfrogné, et croisa les bras comme un enfant à qui ont aurait refusé un morceau de gâteaux. Tempe secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de lui donner un petit coup d'épaules.

**Brennan :** - Je plaisantais.

Seeley grimaça, avant esquisser son fameux demi sourire et de se caller dans le canapé. L'anthropologue sourit à son tour, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, avant de reporter son regarda sur Kevin Costner, qui portait Whitney Houston au travers la foule sur fond _« I Will alway love you »._

Fin

Voila, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée et suivie !

Pour ce qui est de la fin, je suis désolée, si elle vous semble précipitée, mais j'avais déjà cette fin en tête avant même de commencer la fic ! Pour ce qui est du film préféré de Booth, je sais que ce n'est pas sa, mais ça collait bien avec la fin alors ^^

Un petit com ?

2


End file.
